


trail of the waves

by loveandliquor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, They were neighbors, i'm so bad at tags sorry, this work will undergo SO MANY revisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandliquor/pseuds/loveandliquor
Summary: Jisung lives in a small apartment in Busan and it so happened that Hwang Hyunjin decided to shut down from the idol life for a while in the same place.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	1. All eyes on you, my magician.

Jisung never expected to move hundreds of miles away from home on a whim. He never actually wanted to reside in one of the most lucrative cities in South Korea, too. But here he was, standing in front of the apartment he just acquired with the rest of his savings, staring at the complete absurdity of it all.

Han Jisung had no problems. Well, none that are particularly concerning for him; he is part of one of the affluent families in Incheon after all. His father was a businessman and his mother was an owner of a small company that was secured for the next few decades due to the increasing demand of their products. Jisung’s mother had named him as a stockholder of their company before he had even graduated from high school. However, his sister was written as the heiress to continue his mother’s legacy of the woman-owned business.

Aside from the comfortable lifestyle he gets to enjoy, Jisung was also a model student. He has multiple awards from his college to show for his intelligence, some of them from the international competitions that his teachers persuaded him to enter. With all the time in the world, he had taken up many hobbies and interests on the side as well. Due to the support his parents kept giving him, he excelled in everything he pursued. He graduated with a degree in business economics, but music had been etched in his heart ever since he held his first guitar. Along with his academic achievements, he had also been busy joining songwriting contests and local talent shows. The residents of Jisung’s small town regarded the Han family as their pride and treasure, considering the place wasn’t really memorable. They seldom throw big ceremonies and celebrate a lot festivities, nor were there famous landmarks that could distinguish it from the next city. It was just a pitstop, a rest house for better destinations—and even Jisung thought so. That’s why he decided to get out of his comfort zone—quite literally—and move to the other side of the country in search for something to change the life that soon will be mapped out for him if didn’t make a move.

His parents didn’t stop him, they knew he would soon “leave the nest”, as they did years before him. Though they would rather have him there and work for their company, or follow in his father’s footsteps, that wasn’t exactly their choice to make. When they learned that he had set his mind on leaving, his father just wished him luck, told him to take good care of himself, and reminded him to call whenever he was free.

“Honey, we’re just here if you need someone to talk to,” his mother had been dabbing on her eyes for the past few minutes or so. Jisung let out a soft laugh, “Don’t worry, Mom. I won’t forget. Thank you for being so accepting and understanding of my decision, though I’m not sure how long I’ll last on my own…” he trailed off. The idea of being away from his family, from what he was used to, was slowly sinking in.

“You’ll be fine, bud. You can make it,” his father clapped his shoulder lightly. He didn’t know why, but that gesture seemed to ease Jisung more than the words of reassurance his parents kept repeating to him. “Thanks, Appa. It means a lot, allowing me to be independent and all,” Jisung smiled sheepishly.

“We’re always here to support whatever you think is best for you, honey.” His mother’s eyes shone with tears that were threatening to fall again soon. He wrapped his arms around his mother in a tight hug and held it for a few moments. The sound of gravel crunching under a couple pair of wheels signaled the end of Jisung’s farewell. He loaded his bags in the trunk and went back to their foyer to kiss his sister on her head.

“Be good, hyung! I’ll miss you,” Lia whispered when she came in for a hug. “Wow, thanks. I’ll take note of that,” Jisung quietly chuckled, “but I’ll miss you, too.” He turned to his parents and bade them a final goodbye before going inside the car, looking straight ahead as they drove out of their estate.

* * *

Jisung had purchased an apartment unit a couple of weeks prior to his move because he knew he wouldn’t have any place to stay. Renting was not an option, so was booking for a hotel room or an Airbnb since they would cost more in the long run. He was lucky to have found a relatively cheap unit (a hundred million won, give or take) with a spectacular view. The apartment was situated on a beachfront with a glimpse of the cityscape on its northeastern side. The environment was also quiet since it was along a highway without any other buildings except for the strip of apartments—including his—that lined the coast. He thought about how much it cost for the landowners to buy that attractive piece of real estate, especially for the excellent location and the benefits that come with it.

Jisung had only been in Busan for a few minutes, yet the reality of it all was already sinking in. He was here, in his own space, _alone_. He realized he had been absently looking at the number on his door for a while now and pulled out the keyring the receptionist had just given him when he arrived at the lobby. He gingerly fumbled with the keys and opened the door slowly, taking in the natural light the big windows brought upon the space.

He dragged his large suitcase inside the room and carefully laid the guitar bag he was carrying on the kitchen island. He went back to the lobby to bring in the remaining luggage he had with him and collapsed on the plastic-covered couch. The unit smelled like fresh paint and new furniture, not exactly the kind of aroma he would want to welcome him but he would have to get used to it for at least a couple of months while he settles in. He stood to open the windows slightly to diffuse the pungent scent. His muscles were still sore from the long ride and he groaned at the thought of having to unpack the many things he had in the boxes and big bags. “Guess I’ll just do it later,” Jisung muttered to himself as he lied down on the cool bed. He was knocked out in seconds.

The cold air from the sea sent Jisung into shivers. He woke up to his body aching from the chill that ran through his bones, and though he still wanted to rest, the temperature in his bedroom wasn’t exactly helping. It wasn’t even in the best condition to be slept in yet; the mattress was still bare and he had been using the jacket he was wearing as a pillow, leaving his arms exposed. His stomach growled and his hunger revealed itself immediately. The last time he ate was during their last breakfast as a family in Incheon, more than ten hours ago. Jisung sighed, his fridge was empty and he still wasn’t familiar with the restaurants in the city. He snatched his keys and wallet from the counter and made his way to the elevator. He got off on the ground floor and Mara, the receptionist, smiled at him as he went up to her table. “Good evening, Sir,” she greeted him.

“Good evening,” Jisung replied.

“How do you find your room, Sir? Any problems with it so far?”

“It’s perfect actually. Great work with the interior, it suits my taste. Please send my regards to the agent who handled my unit,” Jisung smiled in appreciation.

Mara bowed, “I’ll make sure to pass on your kind words, Sir. Do you need anything else?”

“By any chance, do we have any good restaurants here?” he inquired.

“We do have some by the beachfront,” Mara answered. _Cool_ , thought Jisung, _at least I don’t have to go to the city to get food tonight._ “Thanks!” he gave her a nod and proceeded to walk down the hall behind the receptionist. He almost forgot to breathe when he stepped out into the deck that connected the apartment and the sandy terrain. The sea was a glittering dark blue and reflected the celestials clearly on the calm waters. The management did a good job in preserving the soft glow of the moonlight on the shore by keeping the lights of the restaurants on the minimum. Jisung didn’t expect to have many food choices while he was strolling through the beachfront. He quickly realized that the first floors of the apartment buildings were reserved for commercial establishments, mostly diners and bars.

Jisung stopped himself from going any further as he had a habit of taking longer walks than he intended and reminded himself that he was still, in fact, hungry. He wasn’t in the mood to be picky about the food he’d be eating so he just entered the restaurant closest to him. Yellow lights illuminated the place and emphasized the exposed brick walls. It also gave an impression of warmth and privacy as the bulbs vignetted anything directly under it.

There weren’t that many people but he had to weave through the maze of tables to get to the single seat near the corner of the room. A server approached him carrying the menu. She greeted him and handed him the laminated board, which Jisung then flipped through. She pulled out a notepad from her apron after a while, “what’ll it be, Sir?” she raised her eyebrows in a friendly manner. It didn’t take long for Jisung to give his order and the girl bowed as she shuffled off to the kitchen to prepare his food.

Jisung felt his pockets for his phone and let out a small groan when he realized that he left it on the bed. There wasn’t anything to entertain him so he just observed his surroundings. There were at least five couples in the room, two of them were married with kids. But after looking around for a while, one particular patron caught his eye. The boy was wearing an all-black ensemble, the hood of his jacket pulled over his bowed head. He was also alone like Jisung, but he had this aura about him that made him seem nervous and made him stick out like a sore thumb. Sure, he was just calmly sitting there, but he kept fidgeting with his hands and the utensils in front of him. He also glanced outside from time to time and his eyes darted everywhere in the small restaurant. _Like he shouldn’t be here._

Jisung wanted to talk to him, to check if he was alright, but his cautiousness got the better of him. _He was new here; he shouldn’t be so trusting. He can’t let his guard down that easily. What if that person turned out to be a criminal?_ Doubts ran through his head, however, there was something about the boy that made Jisung drawn to him. Jisung must have been staring at him for quite some time because the boy looked at him funnily, like he was trying to figure out what he was thinking. They locked eyes for a moment but in that second, Jisung’s server came up to him to lay the food on his table. He faced the server—Kimmie, he read from her name tag—and thanked her politely. He finally turned his head back to the direction of the boy, but by then the other table had been vacated.

He didn’t understand why he was disappointed; he did think the guy was sketchy. _Whatever,_ Jisung thought to himself as he enjoyed his meal. The steak was really good, cooked to perfection—well, by Jisung’s standards anyway. His jaw hurt the first time he chewed due to the amount of time it was idle, but it didn’t make the gastronomic experience any less amazing. He finished his food almost immediately. Kimmie had already seen him preparing to go and had handed him the receipt before he even gestured for it.

Now that he’d had his fill, Jisung decided that it was time for him to unpack and fix his stuff. He was greeted with the salty air as he left the restaurant but it was far from unpleasant. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to make his way back to his building. However, he was stopped in his tracks when he spotted the boy from the restaurant earlier sitting on the sand, sans jacket. He was wearing a black muscle tee which showed off his nice arms. From where he was standing, Jisung could only make out his silhouette. The other boy’s shoulder length blond hair was flowing in the sea breeze, and Jisung already had an inkling that the boy was beautiful. His side profile appeared to be nothing short of perfection; Jisung could make out the angled slope of his nose and his sharp jawline. The boy might have noticed Jisung’s presence and faced towards his direction, but Jisung quickly looked down and started walking back to his building.

When he got up to his unit, Jisung leaned against the door he had almost slammed shut in panic. He could hear his pulse racing in the silence of his room and he could’ve sworn he saw his reflection on the window turn pink.


	2. Give me something, anything would do.

Jisung had spent the first few hours of his day getting groceries from the city supermarket. He also went for a supply run to tick off a few miscellaneous items from his checklist, like boxes for storage, extra towels, sheets, and kitchen items. By ten o’clock, he had become exhausted from running around five separate stores just to find the things he needed. With four plastic bags of groceries on one hand and two boxes of supplies on the other, he made his way to the taxi lane. The queue wasn’t that long and soon enough, Jisung found himself exhaling quite loudly in the backseat of the cab.

Part of him wished he had a car like he did back in Incheon, but a bigger part of him knew he had to sacrifice all the comforts of home to gain his independence. It’s not that Jisung wanted to prove anything to his parents, they never questioned the choices he makes for himself—and he acknowledges how lucky he was to come from a position of privilege like this. He just needs to learn more about life that’s not sugarcoated with promises of a better tomorrow for people his age because he’s too aware of the world by now, despite not living it. Jisung had always been smart, but he was also wise (and woke) enough to open his mind to various experiences and possibilities.

Probably his biggest flaw is that he hasn’t been jaded by reality yet. He was still living in this protective bubble and that was what he wants to free himself from, hence the moving out and the attempt to figure out adulthood on his own.

Jisung’s internal monologue had been going on for a while that he didn’t realize he was nearing his apartment. He checked his seat for anything that he might leave behind and shoved his phone is his pocket before handing over some cash to the driver. He was grateful that his apartment had the old-fashioned bellboys because, hell, his arms were shaking from carrying his bags and boxes for a long time. The bellboy pushed the cart inside the elevator and followed Jisung to his doorstep. After he unloaded his stuff from the cart, he thanked the boy and pushed a few bills in his hands. The bellboy grinned at him as he turned to go.

After he had kept everything he had bought in their respective compartments, he turned to survey the place and realized one thing: not even twenty-four hours in it and he had managed to turn his immaculate unit into a hot mess. He had taken out all the stuff he brought from home and had them in piles on every free surface. _It’s time to organize._

It took him hours to finish, and by then it was already past lunch. He had forgotten about the time again and he took his growling stomach as a sign that he should stop to get something to eat. He was too lazy to cook despite having gone out for his first ever grocery run. He figured that the instant ramen he bought as an afterthought would be enough. _I’d just go back to the restaurant strip later,_ he promised himself. Eventually that idea soon traveled towards his memory of last night with his mystery boy and his black ensemble. When Jisung snapped out of his reverie, he found that his noodles had been dangling in front of his face, cooled from having blown on it repeatedly. He quickly shoved the food into his mouth before he loses his appetite to the cold soup, bewildered as to why he suddenly let his imagination wander to that boy from the restaurant.

After throwing out the empty ramen cup, Jisung went back to fixing up what was left in his clutter pile. The imprint of his mystery boy was still fresh in his mind. How did it happen that he was infatuated with a person he had never interacted with nor seen clearly, not even up close?

* * *

The Bayview apartments’ portion of the beach had less people in it than usual and you best believe Jisung took advantage of that rare silence. He strolled down the deck with his guitar bag slung across his shoulder, searching for a spot where he could play undisturbed. This wasn’t an excuse to see mystery boy, Jisung swears to himself. This was just him, his guitar, some tunes, and the moonlight on Bayview beach. He sees a row of outdoor lounge chairs a few meters away from where he was standing. It was surrounded by palm trees with string lights wrapped around their trunks, making it seem like a comfortable, secluded oasis. He gently lays his instrument on one of the soft cushions, removing his slides so he could sit cross legged on the wide chair.

He started to strum a few chords to get a feel of what he wanted to play before he checked his phone to look for the tabs of a track that was currently stuck in his head. He plucked the strings to JP Cooper’s September Song and sang along softly to the melody, his eyes going back and forth to his phone and fingers. He almost didn’t hear the faint humming behind him until the stranger decided to occupy the chair next to his, their voice growing louder. Jisung looked up in search of the owner of the new sound, startled at the spontaneous duet, and came face to face with a pretty blond boy. His hair was tied in a messy half bun and some golden strands that had escaped were hanging in front of his eyes. Speaking of his eyes—God, he had never seen anything so deep and comforting, yet so mischievous at the same time. The boy laughed and his dark orbs hid behind small crescents and fine eyelashes—Jisung found that the same brown eyes had the ability to make his heart race and render him speechless. It had a certain fierceness to it, probably brought about by the smokey eyeshadow he had going on, but it held Jisung’s attention, nonetheless. The corners of the other boy’s plump lips were now curled upward in a soft smile and Jisung felt that the air was sucked out of his lungs.

Jisung had no idea he was holding his breath until the other boy spoke first. “You play really well,” he commented. The compliment took a few moments to be registered in Jisung’s head. “Yeah? Um, you think so?” he stammered, “I mean, you—you have a nice voice.”

The blond chuckled, “Thanks? I’m Hyunjin. Sorry for crashing your acoustic session by the way.”

“No, it’s alright. I don’t mind--it’s not like I’m in a private area. I just wanted to get some fresh air and, you know, the beach _is_ open for the residents…”

“True,” Hyunjin nodded in agreement, tucking a few stray wisps of hair behind his ears. He seemed to be contemplating something and after a short pause met Jisung’s eyes. “Have you had dinner? I’m kind of hungry myself and I don’t think it would be polite for me to just leave you here, not after I just initiated this conversation.”

“Um, yeah—no, I haven’t eaten yet. What would you like to have?” Jisung fidgeted with his guitar capo to mask how nervous he was in the midst of the pretty boy who had been running through his head ever since he saw him the other day.

“I was thinking of going back to the Steak Shack. I didn’t really get to eat the last time I was there,” Hyunjin cast him a knowing glance, like he was expecting Jisung to remember what he was talking about. He did, he could clearly recall seeing Hyunjin in the corner of his eye one moment, and in the next he was looking at a vacant table.

Jisung hummed, “I figured. Alright, let’s go?” He stood to place his guitar back in its bag and slung the strap over one shoulder. Hyunjin followed him as they stepped out into the deck. “You haven’t told me what your name was yet.” Jisung winced, feeling like an idiot. _Of course._ “Sorry,” he turned to face Hyunjin and extended his arm toward the boy, “I’m Jisung.” Hyunjin took his hand and gave it a firm shake, his eyes shining.

 _Those damned eyes._ He wanted to collapse. Coincidentally, as if the stars heard him, his foot got caught on an uneven plank on the boardwalk and Jisung almost fell face first if Hyunjin hadn’t gripped his arm to steady him. It was only their first time meeting each other yet he was already making a fool of himself. Jisung felt his ears heat up and he mustered a feeble, _thanks_ to Hyunjin before turning around to walk to the restaurant like nothing happened. Hyunjin, on the other hand, smirked fondly at the boy. “Cute,” he muttered, only to shoot a wary glance at Jisung to check if he had heard him. Jisung, on the other hand, wished more fervently for the ground to swallow him.

Hyunjin found a table near a backwall and they were soon approached by Kimmie, who grinned at Jisung. The two boys rattled off their orders to the server who kept giving Jisung suspicious looks but smiled innocently when he raised an eyebrow at her. Jisung hoped Hyunjin hadn’t noticed, but the amused expression on Hyunjin’s face confirmed that he did. Sitting across each other proved to be beneficial, as Jisung had a chance to get a good look at his mystery boy. Hyunjin did seem more relaxed than the last time he was here, yet he still cast furtive glances around him once in a while. He pulled down the hood of his sweater low enough to partially obscure his face. Jisung made a mental note to ask him what was up. _If he finds the courage to, that is._

“So,” Jisung began, resting his chin on his interlocked hands, “what made you decide to ask me out for dinner?” _Getting more confident, aren’t you, Jisung? Let’s see how this goes._

Hyunjin leaned forward, imitating Jisung’s position. “I wanted to make a friend.”

Jisung smirked, “alright, _friend_ , tell me something about yourself then.”

Hyunjin paused, seeming to ponder on what he was going to say. While he was caught up with organizing his thoughts, Jisung indulged himself by staring at the other boy, knowing that he would never get this close to Hyunjin again. He tried to memorize all the details that made Hyunjin ethereally beautiful, yet so much more human as well—his strong, dark eyebrows, asymmetrical at the arches; the bags under his eyes that were an indication of many sleepless nights; and a beauty spot right beneath his left eye, almost concealed by his makeup. His hood cast a shadow on his features, causing the planes and angles of his face to appear more prominent. After a few moments, Hyunjin’s cat eyes moved towards Jisung lazily; Jisung quickly shifted his gaze upward, disappointed that he couldn’t observe his pink lips for much longer.

“My full name is Hwang Hyunjin. I sing, dance, and model sometimes,” Hyunjin started, uncertain of what Jisung’s reaction would be. The boy only nodded for him to continue and Hyunjin spoke again, “I have a dog, Kkami, whom I left in Seoul… and I miss him already.”

Jisung chuckled at the last statement. “Why’d you leave him, though?”

“I needed to clear my head, step out of that place for a bit. I can’t tend to him while I’m trying to take care of myself. He’s with my friends, so he’ll be fine.” Hyunjin’s eyes glinted with longing and Jisung decided against prodding further. Silence enveloped the two until Hyunjin proceeded to change the topic, “I think it’s time for you to tell me about yourself now.”

“Uh, well, I’m Han Jisung. I just graduated and I’m currently looking for a job.”

“I’m sure you’ll get one. What position would you want to have?”

“A producer. Music producer. I couldn’t do it back in Incheon, and Seoul was too big for me to make a name for myself. So, here I am,” Jisung laughed shyly as he ran his fingers through his hair. Hyunjin shrugged, “not a bad choice. Reasonable, even. And you’re in luck, you just met the person who would change your life.”

“Oh?” Jisung raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity. He badly wanted to hide the fact that what Hyunjin said made his insides turn upside down, and if that wasn’t already enough, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

Hyunjin only grinned. “You happen to be sitting across one of the biggest social butterflies in the entertainment history of South Korea.”

“Oh.”

* * *

They were barely done with their meal and yet both were already eager to pick up the conversation where they last left off. “I can’t believe you know Bang Chan!” Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise. (Hyunjin really had to stop thinking how Jisung was _so cute_ for the hundredth time.) “I told you, I’m the biggest social butterfly in the entertainment history of South Korea. Also, everybody loves me,” Hyunjin jokingly bragged. _Yeah, and I’m part of that ‘everybody’ now,_ Jisung thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at Hyunjin. The other boy just flashed him a dazzling smile. “Nah, I’m kidding. He produces the music my best friend and I use. You know Lee Felix?” Jisung shook his head. “Sorry, I’m not familiar with him.”

It was true, Jisung never had much time for the local pop scene. If his head weren’t buried in his thick textbooks, he’d either be making music or scribbling out potential song lyrics, he quickly explained to Hyunjin. This didn’t wipe the confusion off Hyunjin’s face; he had never encountered anyone who didn’t know who Felix was. He has been dubbed as the nation’s sweetheart multiple times and holds the record for being the fastest rising idol, with Hyunjin coming in second—but he already guessed Jisung wasn’t aware of those facts. Hyunjin should’ve known. He recalled how not even the slightest bit of recognition crossed Jisung’s face when he first talked to him. _But his face was plastered on most of the billboards in major cities? So how?_

Anyway, _Felix._ He and Hyunjin trained together in the same company under the management of Bang Chan, the youngest music producer to date—and owner of their label. Backtracking to the topic of their discussion, Hyunjin remembered something he wanted to ask Jisung:

“How could you know Bang Chan and not know Lee Felix?” Hyunjin half-shouted.

“I’m sorry! I don’t watch television!” Jisung had his hands up, palms facing Hyunjin in a defensive stance.

“He’s Bang Chan’s brother!?”

“He is? Oh, Yongbok!” Recognition dawned on Jisung’s face; he had seen Yongbok—Felix—in some of Chan’s lives on the V App, one of the few forms of entertainment Jisung watches (besides the obvious Netflix, of course). Felix usually danced in the background while Chan broadcasts the teaser to his latest song. Sometimes, Felix sings along to the track with his signature jaw-dropping, rich baritone, a contrast to his bubbly personality and bright demeanor. Chan was similar to him in a way; he mostly looks like the classic bad boy in dramas but in his livestreams, you’d see that he was actually the complete opposite: kind, compassionate, and overall, a nice person.

 _“Yes, Yongbok._ If you get to meet them, don’t let Felix hear you call him that name, though. He hates it,” Hyunjin warned. “I’ll take note of that,” Jisung assured him. Hyunjin broke into a smile and continued chattering, “anyway, I want to introduce you to them. I feel like you’d get along really well. Also, Chan needs someone to share his passion with, being the loner that he is,” he lowered his voice and cupped his mouth in mock secrecy, to which Jisung replied with a giggle.

“And who would be a better candidate than you, Mister Han, future music producer-slash-songwriter!”

“I rap, too—”

“Producer-slash-songwriter-slash-rapper!” Hyunjin corrected, without missing a beat. Jisung just observed Hyunjin, a soft smile playing on his lips at the other’s enthusiasm. They hadn’t known each other for long and yet Hyunjin was already willing to let Jisung become a part of his life, albeit only a small fraction of it. He noticed how easy it was to talk to Hyunjin; he always had something to say, may it be an interesting quote, a funny anecdote, or just random musings. Jisung also enjoyed how the other boy’s attention was solely on him. Not once did he use nor glance at his phone. Well, okay, he did bring it out—but Hyunjin just wanted to show Jisung pictures of Kkami, and they both gushed over how adorable his dog was so it doesn’t count.

Which is why Jisung felt sad over the fact that the night was ending and they had to go their separate ways. They took their time strolling on the seaside, both hyperaware of the other’s body beside him. “Where’s your building? I’ll walk you to it,” Hyunjin offered. _He’s just being nice,_ Jisung reminded himself. _No need to get any ideas._

“Marina Tower. But, uh, it’s fine. You don’t have to.”

Hyunjin’s eyes twinkled, “well, you can’t really do anything about that now. I’m staying at the Marina penthouse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread this like twenty times and now I'm too tired to proofread. Sorry for any mistakes!


	3. Guess the sun still waits here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Vivid description of food.

Jisung and Hyunjin kept meeting up at the seaside seating—the Oasis, they called it—to catch up after their day and of course, to get dinner. They had probably tried out all the restaurants at Bayview’s commercial strip; all that’s left for them to discover is how good the bars there claim to be. Since there were about five pubs in the area, the volume of people going out for drinks were spread out among them. Jisung pointed it out to Hyunjin on one of their post-dinner walks and the other boy agreed to drop by a couple of them some other time—which came sooner than they expected. Maybe it was just Hyunjin looking for an excuse to get inebriated or maybe he wanted to prolong the hours spent in Jisung’s presence, but either way, he had already sent the text asking if the other boy would be willing to go out for drinks that night. He cleared his notifications and the emails from the company, texts from Chan, and tweet mentions disappeared from his lock screen. _I’ll deal with that after tonight,_ he thought as he stripped his clothes off on the way to his ensuite.

Hyunjin took his time in the bath; he figured he still had a couple of hours before he and Jisung would be meeting up at their regular schedule. Jisung usually messaged him first, which left Hyunjin waiting for his phone to light up to the notification at around six to six-thirty in the evening. However, his text came an hour too early causing to Hyunjin to scramble out of the tub, almost falling flat on his ass when he slipped on the cold concrete. It came as a surprise that Jisung was replying this fast; if the average person was glued to his phone, Jisung paid no attention to his and instead had his life revolve around his laptop and instruments.

**“i’m down. got to tell u sumth later. see u!”**

**“are we still on @ 7?”**

**“yup? unless u want to meet earlier?????”**

**“lol no. just asking. see u then.”**

As soon as Hyunjin sent the last text, he flopped on his bed, not caring if his sheets soaked up the moisture from his damp bathrobe. He decided that he might as well fix himself up already since he couldn’t get back in the tub anymore. A couple extra steps in his skin care routine and a small pile of discarded clothes on the floor after, he was ready to leave for the Oasis. He texted Jisung that he’ll be down in a while and locked his phone. Knowing Jisung, he’d be seated on the beach chairs before he would even remember to reply. Hyunjin patted his blown-dry hair, careful not to mess up the parting on one side. The elevator ride was going to be a long one.

The sun had just barely dipped in the horizon when Hyunjin stood on the deck. He had always found the sunset on the beach mesmerizing despite having it in full view every day. This was one of the reasons he chose to stay here: the place was serene, people minded their own business, and he gets exclusive access to these magnificent sunsets that colored the clear waters with their vibrance. Hyunjin gave in to the soft smile that threatened to break his poker face and walked towards the Oasis.

Jisung was nowhere to be seen. Hyunjin sighed as he slumped on one of the cushions and just stared at the scene in front of him. Shortly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face a grinning Jisung. “Hey. Sorry I’m late, had to shower. I just came back from the city,” he explained as he squished himself into Hyunjin’s seat.

“All good. What was it that you wanted to say?”

“I’ll get to that later. But first, is there something that you would like to tell me?” Jisung’s smiled slowly faded into a straight line as he pursed his lips. This gesture unsettled Hyunjin, and Jisung noticed how he shifted in his seat. “Um, about what?” Hyunjin nervously asked.

“Um? That you’re a freaking idol?” Jisung whispers loudly, obviously trying to level his voice. “What the hell, man? I didn’t know you were that big! I mean, I guess I should have when you told me you were best friends with Felix—but, again, what the hell, Hyunjin! Why didn’t you tell me?” Jisung was all but shouting at this point.

“I guess because it wasn’t a big deal?” Hyunjin finally exhaled, his response a little quieter than normal.

“Well, maybe it’s not. I just can’t believe I missed this detail about you! We meet every day and talk about a lot of things I’m just surprised you didn’t mention this to me before. And here I thought we were close!” Jisung pouted at Hyunjin, earning him a light punch on the arm.

Hyunjin chuckled apologetically, “we are! I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you.”

“I’m joking, I understand if you aren’t comfortable talking about your career. This is just news to me.”

“How’d you find out about it?”

“Uh, there was a new billboard in the city and it had your face on it.”

Hyunjin put his head in his hands and groaned, “God, I hope it’s not the undergarment ad.” The way Jisung was raising his eyebrow, accompanied by his cheeky smile, confirmed that it was. “No shit?” the expression on Hyunjin’s face practically pleaded for Jisung to admit that it was all a prank.

Jisung burst into laughter. “Nah. It was the perfume. I’d give all my money to see that undergarment ad, though.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“And yet you still can’t get enough of my company,” Jisung shrugged.

“Whatever. Anyway, enough of this idol discussion. I’ll tell you about it later if you’re still curious. What was it you were going to say?”

“I… got a job.”

No sooner had Jisung said that statement, than Hyunjin enveloped him into an embrace. “Oh my god, really?! Congratulations!” he screamed. “Hyunjin, my ears…” Jisung complained. The other boy let go of him after a tight hug and Jisung swears he heard his bones crack. “Right, sorry,” Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Suddenly, his face lit up and he turned to Jisung; the mischievous glint in his eyes was enough to let his friend know that he was about to say something completely spontaneous, stupid, or reckless—or all three.

“Let’s get drunk tonight!”

* * *

The spin-the-wheel app on Hyunjin’s phone decided where they would be eating, so the two ended up in a modern Mediterranean restaurant near the end of the commercial strip.

The management had given out flyers that had the names of all the shops in the area a few days ago. Once Jisung and Hyunjin got their hands on the glossy paper, Hyunjin thought it would be easier to let technology choose for them, downloading an app as he spoke. Which is how they found themselves crossing off the names on the flyer like a bucket list.

Jisung and Hyunjin stared at the big piece of dough in front of them. They had been told it was pizza, but for some reason it was labeled as _“lahmacun”_ on the menu. “I mean, it _does_ look like pizza?” Jisung gingerly poked on the uneven crust; it gave out a crisp, hollow sound.

“What’s in it again?” Hyunjin asked, eyeing the toppings generously spread on top of the flatbread.

“Mozzarella, feta cheese, parmesan, and cheddar. Oh, and the base is a basil pesto sauce.”

Hyunjin pulled a slice of the _lahmacun_ ; the mozzarella stretching into strings and clinging on to the missing part. He yanked the cheese off and took a bite. “Whoa. This is so _goddamn_ good,” he looked at Jisung, eyes wide. That was the other boy’s cue to taste the food himself.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s—wow,” Jisung groaned as he chewed on the piece of bread. He was too busy devouring his food that he paid no attention to the mess he was making. Oil from the _lahmacun_ pooled on the table in front of him and some of it got smeared on his face as well. Hyunjin noticed the grease on his cheeks and reached out to wipe it off with his thumb. Jisung froze at the gesture. “Sorry,” Hyunjin apologetically grinned at him. They continued to eat in silence for the next couple of minutes.

“You have something on your shirt,” Jisung nonchalantly said. Hyunjin inspected his white button down only to find it still spotless. He rolled his eyes at Jisung and retorted, “you have something in your cheeks.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jisung glared, pointing a table knife at his friend.

“Alright! No need to be so hostile about it,” Hyunjin stuck out his tongue at the boy across him and went back to stuffing his face with the remaining pizza slices. He was glad about the carbs they were intaking; he needed it if he was going to be consuming any kind of alcoholic beverage that night. Hyunjin wasn’t that sure about how high his tolerance was as he’d only started drinking a year ago when he and Felix debuted.

Fashion show afterparties were a staple in their field, so were post-performance celebrations. There was no escaping the presence of booze, not when Felix was known to host the loudest, wildest, and most exclusive blowouts in the building. It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to find pleasure in the sweetness of cocktails, the lingering bitterness of beer, and the warmth of tequila and vodka as the liquids slid down his throat. He soon realized how liberating it was to release all his inhibitions and just enjoy the moment. Not a day goes by that he didn’t worry about work and allowing himself to submit to the reckless abandon made Hyunjin feel powerful—he had control over the things he says and does… and, of course, what would happen to him afterwards.

But the thing is, being blackout drunk and waking up on a soft yet unfamiliar couch that Hyunjin _knows_ isn’t his was absolutely not part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, my brain was malfunctioning. Also, I have gotten around to calling this piece my "writing project" as the people around me know that I'm too busy for things that do not fall under the categories of 'work' or 'grad school'. I would like add that is my first time writing fanfiction and no one, aside from the people I fangirl with, has any idea about this at all. I love having these little secrets. :) Do you have any?


	4. The waves come back and leave, that’s how I flow.

“Too dark,” Jisung noted, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out what was beyond the heavily tinted windows. Hyunjin put his hands on his hips. “Come on, man. This is the third bar already! I don’t want to end up being sober tomorrow,” he whined.

“Fine. We’ll go to the next one. Ooh, it’s called _Ambrosia._ Sounds promising,” Jisung read from the flyer, pulling the other by his wrist. Hyunjin’s skin burned under Jisung’s fingers and when he finally let go, the phantom of his touch lingered until they entered the big wooden door to the club. Hyunjin won’t admit it but he expected more people, more noise, and a darker room. But this wasn’t Seoul.

Jisung had already settled on one of the cushioned seats towards the back of the bar, directly underneath the neon sign that said, “W(h)ine Nights” The place was mostly lit up by the LED strips that lined the tables and shelves and the thin strobe lights that danced across the room, reaching even the farthest of corners, grazing the sea of bodies and faces. Jisung flipped through the plastic cards that served as the menu. Hyunjin leaned forward, trying to peek at the cards Jisung was holding. “I’ll be getting a bucket,” Jisung informed him without looking up from the cards, “what suits your mood?”

“Oh, I’ll be getting a few shots of tequila—the good ones. Around six of them, I guess? For starters.”

“For starters, my ass. It seems like the evening has already begun for you,” Jisung wickedly grinned as he raised his hand to call on a waiter. A man in a black shirt quickly appeared before them. He was carrying a tray with a couple of tall glasses and a pitcher of ice-cold water that he set down on the table for the two boys. Hyunjin relayed their order to the waiter and man nodded to whatever he said. The waiter turned to go, revealing the glow-in-the-dark print of the word “Ambrosia” in fancy script lined with holographic glitters.

“Nice uniform, I want one,” Hyunjin’s eyes trained on the man.

“You don’t even work here.”

Hyunjin sighed. “A guy can dream.”

Jisung stared at Hyunjin funnily. “You’d give up your idol life to be a waiter in a three-star club, or am I just reading too much into things?”

Hyunjin shook his glass, causing the ice to clink against the sides. “It’s fun in the beginning, but it really gets tiring sometimes. Like, there’s a certain high when performing onstage, but it fades as soon as you step down from the platform and then the exhaustion kicks in. I love the fans, though. If not for them I wouldn’t be going back at all.”

Jisung had shifted his body so that he was completely facing his friend. He didn’t say a word, yet the silence felt comfortable enough for Hyunjin to continue. “I’m tired of constantly living in fear in Seoul. Wait, that’s an exaggeration—but you know what I mean. I’m tired of people following me when all I want to do is buy my fucking groceries. I can’t set foot in the building without having to put on a smile and sign autographs… there are days when I just want to get these practices over with and not deal with this shit. They tell me ‘you can’t complain, it’s part of what you do,’ but _for fuck’s sake, I’m human, too._ ” Hyunjin let out a frustrated sigh to hide how close his voice was to cracking.

Hyunjin couldn’t meet Jisung’s eyes. “I’m sorry. It just came out. I hope I didn’t ruin the mood or anything. We are celebrating, after all.”

“No worries. Let it all out before the booze arrives, then we’ll make you feel better.” Jisung’s was voice was sweet and calming. He might not be able to put himself in Hyunjin’s shoes, but he sure as hell made it seem like he could understand and actually empathize with what he was going through. Hyunjin silently thanked fate or whatever deities were responsible for letting them find each other. Jisung patiently listened to more of Hyunjin’s rants, occasionally inserting his own comments and reactions while the other was speaking. It was utterly comforting, and whatever reservations Hyunjin had left against fully trusting Jisung instantly dissipated.

“Thank you for lending me your ears, though I kind of feel bad to be such a downer.”

“Stop it,” Jisung’s warm eyes steeled at Hyunjin’s fifth apology for the night. “I told you, it’s fine. I’d be a horrible friend not to listen. Besides, you look like you needed it.”

Hyunjin decided against protesting for the last time and instead raised a shot glass for a toast. “To Jisung, for being the greatest friend and listener.”

Jisung raised his beer bottle and tapped it lightly against Hyunjin’s shot glass. “To Hyunjin, an amazing human. Probably an even better idol, but I can’t be the judge of that yet,” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, making them both burst into laughter.

After gulping down their drinks, Hyunjin paused, tilting his head as if to think. “About this new job… Don’t think I forgot. What happened with it?”

“Oh, yeah. That. I had applied to it a week before and they called me in for an interview today. Signed the contract already, too,” Jisung answered sheepishly.

“And?”

“Well, I’m not producing, that’s for sure. I’m teaching.”

Hyunjin had his mouth agape; Jisung reached out to close it. “But you said you came here to make a name for yourself! What about music production!”

“What about it? It’s not like I’m completely giving up on that dream. I just found a more practical option while I work on my tracks,” and before Hyunjin could say something, Jisung held up his hand to stop him. “Look, if it makes you feel better, it’s a 10 to 4. I’m only teaching 6 units—that means two classes, 3 hours each, Tuesday to Friday. It’s better than any other desk job.” Jisung was right. That kind of schedule was so rare. Working for only six hours a day? _Great._ Working for only four days a week? _Perfect._ Hyunjin was considering a shift in career path already.

“It sounds too good to be true, are you sure there aren’t any hidden provisions?” Hyunjin was wary, and for good reason. These conditions possibly entailed a loophole somewhere; it might be a scam, the work environment could be shit, or they don’t compensate their employees well.

“I think not? They’re like a private college somewhere smack in the middle of the city. I met some of the other professors and they’re really nice—welcoming, even. Most of them are older than me, though. Also,” Jisung’s voice went up a pitch, his eyes twinkling, “the pay’s good. Like a couple million won a month good.”

 _Damn._ “Well, fuck whatever I thought then! That’s great!” Hyunjin raised another shot glass to propose, yet again, another toast. “To Jisung’s new job! I pray you prove to be a good choice and that you’re not shit in the long run!”

“To Hyunjin’s career! I pray that less _sasaengs_ come your way, rather, many more offers do!”

* * *

While they were talking, Hyunjin didn’t notice that he had emptied all his tequila shots. “Hey, I’m out. I’m getting more, how about you?” he asked Jisung, who slightly tipped the bottle he was holding. “I still have three more bottles but go ahead.” Hyunjin nodded, reaching for the plastic menu cards.

“They have a drink called _Nectar_ on their Bartender’s Pick. Interesting,” Hyunjin mused.

“Wasn’t that the liquid used to heal demigods in Percy Jackson?”

“What are you, in high school?” Hyunjin snickered.

Jisung clutched his chest. “You wound me, Hwang Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin made a face at Jisung’s antics and raised one arm to signal for a waiter. “Billing out, Sir?” the waiter asked when he reached their table. Hyunjin shook his head, “I’ll have a couple shots of Nectar.”

“Is there anything else, Sir?”

“No, that’s it for now. Thank you.”

In a short while, the waiter reappeared with two small, ribbed glasses filled with alcohol. The drink looked like brandy but it had flecks of edible gold and a gradient of pink and violet sinking at the bottom. There were also two sugar lotus flowers on a saucer, which the waiter informed them would have to be on their tongue when they took the shot. Hyunjin sniffed the liquid, trying to make out the contents—keyword being “try”, as he didn’t really have an extensive knowledge of liquor and spirits. It had a floral, almost oceanic, scent to it. He now had second thoughts about this drink.

“Are you going to drink it or not?” Jisung’s voice cut through Hyunjin’s thoughts as he contemplated whether the shot was still worth consuming. “I’m thinking! It smells like flowers and it might taste bitter,” he explained.

“Dumbass, it’s supposed to be like that.”

Hyunjin sighed. _Let’s get this over with then._ He popped the sugar lotus in his mouth and held the shot glass to his lips, hoping for the best. Nectar tasted exactly what he wanted it to: sweet and tangy, with a hint of bitterness for an aftertaste. The warmth of the alcohol slid down his throat and spread throughout his whole body. He could now imagine why it was aptly named that way.

“We’re moving to the bar!” Jisung declared. “And why would we do that?” Hyunjin pouted. He liked his chair, the tufted cushions felt nice on his butt and he wasn’t willing to give up that level of comfort just yet. However, Jisung decided to pull Hyunjin up and drag him by his wrists to the bar so he wouldn’t put up a fight.

“Why are we here?” Hyunjin shot daggers in Jisung’s direction. He couldn’t believe his cushioned butt privileges have been revoked.

“Because Hyunjinnie, it would be easier for me—I mean, us—to get more shots of Nectar from here,” Jisung smiled sweetly at him. Before they knew it, they were emptying a whole line of shot glasses full of Nectar, laughing at everything and nothing in particular. At some point, a silver-haired muscular guy walked up to them and asked if they were alright, worry coloring his eyes.

“Such a nice stranger you are,” Hyunjin giggled, oblivious to Jisung glaring at the man.

“We’re fine, mister. Thanks for your concern,” Jisung huffed, slurring his words.

“Well, if you say so,” he kindly said, walking away.

Jisung met Hyunjin’s eyes and asked, “One last round before we go?”

Hyunjin beamed. “You read my mind.”

* * *

Hyunjin felt his foot being shifted. He turned to the side and was greeted by light and warmth and… _holy shit. It’s morning. Wait—it’s morning?!_ He sat up suddenly, causing the cushion to bounce. Hyunjin’s heart was pounding against his chest. _Where the hell am I,_ he found himself asking. There was the stale taste of alcohol on his tongue as he licked his lips, wracking his brain for any recollection that would help him get answers to his questions. The only thing he could remember from last night was some guy asking them if they were still okay; the line of shots he and Jisung inhaled in a minute (it was a dare); the waiter giving them water… And then nothing.

Jisung was on the other end of the couch, arms on top of Hyunjin’s legs, still knocked out. He slowly pulled his legs from Jisung’s grasp to stand and look around the place. This didn’t seem like Jisung’s apartment, it was too dark. The walls were painted a deep blue, the couch was upholstered in a dark gray jacquard, and almost all the woodworks were stained with various shades of walnut. The owner was definitely classy. _Rich, too,_ Hyunjin thought as he inspected the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. There were a few paintings and prints on gilded frames, as well as an antique mirror with jewels adorning its ornate design. Pretty sure the fixtures were even pure brass and copper. _Ridiculously rich._

“Oh, you’re up. Good morning!” Startled, Hyunjin turned to where the voice came from. A head full of silver hair had emerged from the door across the room, looking like he just got out of the shower. The guy grinned as he walked towards Hyunjin.

“Hi! I’m Changbin.” Hyunjin might not be able to recall his face, but he knew that gentle voice.

It was the boy from Ambrosia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I am too lazy to proofread and edit this. I might do it some other time. (The chapters keep getting shorter and shorter omygod.)


	5. We sweep under the rug and keep on walking by.

Jisung wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming, but the smell of bacon and eggs was getting quite overwhelming and now he’s hungry. He stood from their living room couch where he had dozed off watching _When In Rome_ for the twelfth time and dragged his feet towards the kitchen. He rubbed the traces of sleep from his eyes and hopped on one of the barstools. He could hear the hiss of the frying pan and his mother greeting him good morning… except the voice was somehow more masculine and it sounded like there was another person with him. Jisung blinked multiple times and studied his surroundings. It dawned on him that he was not back in Incheon, this wasn’t their living room nor kitchen, and it wasn’t his mom smiling at him from the other side of the counter.

“I said _good morning, Jisung,”_ Hyunjin tried combing one of Jisung’s cowlicks, an amused look on his face. Jisung couldn’t form a coherent thought so he decided against saying anything. His senses were on low alert as he had just woken up, though he was slowly registering the scene before him. Hyunjin handed him a glass of water and turned to check on the pot that smelled suspiciously like hangover soup. “Changbin-hyung, I think this is done!” Hyunjin called out. _Oh, so there really was someone else here._

“Hyunjin,” Jisung started, his voice husky.

“Hmm?” Hyunjin hummed as he poured the soup into three small bowls.

“Where are we? And who’s Changbin-hyung?”

“Hi, I’m Changbin!”

Jisung whirled to see a familiar face. “I’m Jisung?” he returned the introduction. The boy had pretty bright eyes and a nice smile. A long, silver earring dangled from one of his earlobes and a diamond stud shone on the other. His hair was styled to make his bangs fall messily on his forehead, but Jisung knew how much it took to achieve that level of effortlessness. There was an air of quiet elegance that surrounded Changbin and Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated at the very least.

“You’re asking me? Do you still know who you are?” Changbin teased.

“No, don’t ask me existential questions this early in the morning. My brain can’t cope,” Jisung flinches. The two other boys laughed.

“Sorry, this is Changbin-hyung’s apartment. He’s the kind stranger who checked up on us last night,” Hyunjin explained. Jisung nodded, a vague image of a guy in a black muscle tee coming to mind. “Apparently, he found us passed out at the bar and decided to take us home. Since he didn’t know where we lived, he carried us up here.”

“ _Carried?_ Jesus, that’s embarrassing,” Jisung croaked. “I think I owe you an apology for drunk me, and a word of thanks for attending to us. Although I am curious—how come you’re confident enough to let strangers in your incredibly expensive apartment?” Jisung’s keen eyes didn’t miss the solid wood floors and Italian furniture, as well as the heavy velvet curtains that framed the large windows. He should know, his parents’ house had the same features. But it seemed like the unit had undergone a major overhaul to fit the specifications of its owner.

“Expensive doesn’t mean irreplaceable. If someone decides to take advantage of me, then that’s on them. I’d only be stupid to be so trusting, but they’d be called much worse,” Changbin says, a matter-of-factly.

“Can’t argue with that, I guess,” Jisung shrugged. “So, what have you been up to while I was in a coma?”

“Small talk, mostly. And making breakfast.” Hyunjin set a bowl of soup on the kitchen island. “You don’t have a hangover, do you?” he asked, doing a quick once-over on Jisung.

Jisung eyed the soup eagerly. “No, I don’t. Surprisingly.”

“Well, you’re not supposed to have one, not after I forced both of you to drink water before y’all died on my couch,” Changbin piped in. Hyunjin and Jisung whipped their heads around to face the boy, surprised at the information. Jisung was about to say something, however, Changbin clapped his hands together, bringing their attention back to the food he was serving. “Alright, enough of this. Let’s eat.” A plate with a generous amount of bacon strips and two eggs appeared beside their soup, courtesy of their host. Jisung hadn’t had this kind of breakfast since he came to Busan. He’d have his first meal of the day at lunch, but if he does get up early, he’d usually stick with a banana, a cup of yogurt, or a piece of toast. Jisung was happily sipping the soup when Changbin dropped a bomb.

“So, uh, are you two together?”

Jisung almost spills his soup and Hyunjin chokes on a mouthful of bacon. “No!” they answered immediately. Changbin chuckles at their response. “Okay,” he drawled. Jisung froze, waiting for him to prod but after a moment of silence, he realized that the subject had been dropped. They resumed eating yet the question still hung above Jisung’s head. _No, we’re not. It would be nice for us to be, though._

After they all had their fill, Hyunjin and Jisung bade farewell to Changbin, profusely thanking him for saving their asses and feeding them. “Nah, it was my pleasure. It was nice to have some company, even for a while,” Changbin reassured them, patting their backs as he saw them out. “Friendship as payment for the hospitality then?” Hyunjin’s eyes lit up expectantly.

“Deal,” Changbin smirked before the metal doors closed.

The elevator ride was going to be long. Changbin lived on the topmost floor of the Atlas Tower and there were at least two dozen floors in between it and the lobby. Jisung realized that Changbin was the second person he met that occupied one of the eight penthouses at Bayview Apartments. “Only six left,” he muttered to himself. Hyunjin’s eyes lingered on him, as if waiting for Jisung to articulate what he said. “Hey, Changbin-hyung’s alright,” Jisung nodded in Hyunjin’s direction, a lame attempt to change the subject but Hyunjin took the bait.

“Yeah, he’s so cool! And fancy—like a grandpa, but, you know, _younger,_ ” Hyunjin giggled. Jisung wanted to take back what he said. Hyunjin had only talked to Changbin for the twenty minutes Jisung had slept longer than him and now he’s already acting all buddy-buddy with the guy? Wow, talk about betrayal. They didn’t even let him catch up on their conversation. Hyunjin must have noticed Jisung’s frown as he smiled guiltily.

“I figured I could try to talk to him since he was so kind to take us in and all. He recognized me, Jisung! Though he only did when he saw me this morning,” Hyunjin made a face.

Jisung’s frown deepened. “Why are you too happy about this? I thought you wanted to stay lowkey here?”

Hyunjin crossed his arms and leaned on the elevator wall. “Jisungie, he’s not a fan.”

“So friends? You’re friends now?”

“ _We’re_ friends. You, Changbin, and I. Come on, don’t you think this morning’s breakfast was the perfect bonding time for all of us?” Jisung didn’t have to see his face to know that Hyunjin was pouting. He moved to stand beside Jisung and slung an arm on his shoulder. Jisung shuddered at the sudden contact. “Such friend you are, you don’t even know his number nor any of his SNS accounts,” he teased.

“ _Shit_. Right, I’ll look him up on Facebook. Maybe he has one?” Hyunjin fumbled for his phone with one hand and tapped enthusiastically on its screen, his other hand still hanging limply on Jisung’s shoulder. Being this close to each other made Jisung become rather conscious of their height difference. He felt Hyunjin’s warm breath on his forehead when he tilted his face upwards. He quickly looked down and spotted a faint stain of Nectar on his shirt—the dried pink and violet remnants of the watercolor drink had bloomed on his placket, bringing him back to the events that happened not long ago.

 _It’s always the simplest gestures that mean the most,_ Jisung could remember his mother saying. He supposed it was useless to argue with Hyunjin, considering what Changbin had done for them so far. Maybe Hyunjin also needed more friends. It would be selfish for Jisung to demand for his attention when there were other people he could spend his time with, and besides, he’d soon be working, too. In the short while that he had been friends with Hyunjin, he learned how lonely the other would get when he wouldn’t be around; he was the kind of person who thrives on affection and socialization.

A soft squeal jolted Jisung and he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. “Found him! Wow, his account is so private. You can’t even click on his photo,” Hyunjin reported, but his words were soon drowned out by the robotic elevator voice that signaled its arrival at the ground floor.

Hyunjin was too preoccupied with looking through Changbin’s social media account that Jisung had to link his arm with his to guide him on their way back to Marina Tower. Hyunjin almost tripped on the same plank Jisung had during their first meeting. “Dummy, get off your phone,” Jisung chided. Hyunjin sighed and pocketed the device, making a face at Jisung.

Before the elevator stopped at his floor, Jisung turned to Hyunjin hesitantly. “See you tomorrow?” He had forgotten about Hyunjin’s hand tucked in the crook of his arm that he almost jumped when Hyunjin gave it a tiny squeeze. “For sure, idiot. I thought we already established that?”

“Oh, okay. Just making sure!” Jisung turned to smile at Hyunjin as he stepped out. Hyunjin gave him a small wave before Jisung was soon faced with his blurry reflection on the metal slabs that slid shut in front of him.

* * *

Hyunjin felt that he had avoided Chan enough. He sucked in his cheeks as he scrolled through the list of notifications that were getting longer by the second. He had put his phone on DND when he and Jisung were having dinner and now he was bearing the brunt of his decision to ignore his problems. He finished reading the first five sponsorship e-mails and forwarded three of them to Chan for the final approval. He was also about to text Chan back when Felix called. “Bokkie!” Hyunjin greeted, sinking back on his couch comfortably.

“Hello, fake bitch,” Felix answered cheerfully. Hyunjin imagined seeing his scrunched-up nose and toothy grin, freckles dotting his cheeks. A smiling Felix was the embodiment of warmth, comfort, and everything good in this world. Hyunjin missed his best friend, cussing and all.

“You didn’t text me last night,” Felix grumbled.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was out with some friends. We had drinks and I kinda passed out after.”

“I have so many questions. Friends? I thought you only knew one guy there? And—oh my god, Hyunjin—what happened? Where did you pass out? Were you safe?” _So many questions, indeed._

“Lixie—hun, I’m fine,” Hyunjin giggled as he tried to reassure his friend. “Okay, wanna know about it?” Hyunjin twirled a strand of hair on his forefinger. He heard a squeal on the other line and rolled his eyes endearingly. “You don’t even have to ask!”

Hyunjin and Felix spent the next hour updating each other about the events that transpired since they last talked—which was just yesterday morning. Hyunjin talked about having dinner with Jisung; the incident in Ambrosia; and how they ended up being lifted like weights by a man shorter than both of them. Felix told Hyunjin about his collaboration with another artist and how it went when they were working on the track.

“…and then the producer shat his pants when I used the demon voice to—” Felix’s sentence was cut off by another voice in the background, “Lix, is that Hyunjin? Tell him to call me when you’re done.”

“Hold on a sec, bud.” Felix put his phone down to talk to Chan. If the circumstances were different, Hyunjin would have found the contrast between their voices comical. However, he had other things to worry about for now. Hyunjin bit his lip and started to compose a very dramatical speech that would be his ticket to Chan’s forgiveness while Felix was still whining to his older brother. “Jin,” Felix finally spoke, “let’s continue this after your call with Chan-hyung. He says it’s urgent.”

Hyunjin immediately dialed Chan’s number and the man picked up after the first ring. “Hey, Channie-hyung! What’s up! Listen, I was really supposed to contact you first—”

“Save it, Jin. I don’t want apologies, I want answers. When are you coming back? I mean, I try to understand, but why don’t you ever tell me about your plans until you’re already doing it?” Chan’s voice was low and thick; it made Hyunjin feel a little guilty, but he'd stand with his reasons.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I really just wanted to get away from it all. Yes, you’d approve but I don’t want to settle things anymore before I leave. They don’t own me, and I don’t owe them anything.”

“Jinnie, I know I’m just your manager by title, but please inform me before you make impulsive decisions. It’s not just you who’s affected by this. I can’t keep covering for you when even I am in the dark.” Chan sounded tired. His words were dripping with resignation, and Hyunjin couldn’t blame him.

“I’ll just release a statement somewhere.” Hyunjin knew it was a lame offer, but there wasn’t anything else he could do. He can’t come back to Seoul yet.

“You better. Your fans haven’t heard from you in almost a month. You stood up two prior commitments. And,” Chan huffed, “not to mention you didn’t even tell Jeongin.” Hyunjin froze. Jeongin had been living with their parents but he was supposed to move out after his college graduation as Chan had taken him in as a trainee of their company. Since they didn’t see each other for the most part, Hyunjin had neglected to inform his brother regarding his whereabouts, not that Jeongin was even asking. Hyunjin guessed he was now living with Chan and Felix that’s why he knew Hyunjin wasn’t there. He moved closer to the edge of his couch and drummed his fingers on the coffee table. “Did you tell him where I was, hyung? Was he upset?”

“Of course I did. Naturally, he got sad. You rarely visit him and then you disappear when he was about to move in with you? I’d be upset, too.”

Hyunjin rubbed his temples. God, it just keeps getting more difficult. However, an idea struck him. “Channie-hyung, when will Felix’s collab be released?”

“In a couple of weeks. Why?”

“Wanna come over? The three of you?” Hyunjin chewed on his lip expectantly.

“Are you sure? I’m down anytime, but would it be comfortable for you? If you’re trying to make it up to Jeongin I think it’s better that he goes without us so you could spend some quality time together.”

Hyunjin sighed. Chan was still thoughtful and kind as ever, but he missed Chan and his best friend, too. “No, hyung. I want to see you and Felix as well. I missed my brothers.”

The line went silent for a second until Chan spoke again, his voice soft and warm. “Oh. Alright, Jinnie. I’ll tell the boys then. See you in a few.”

Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile, “See ya, hyung.”

“Jinnie?” Chan hesitates. Hyunjin hums in response. It took a while before Chan continued, “Are you, uh, dating anyone back there?”

“Hyung! No! I’m painfully single. Though it would be nice if I were.” Hyunjin had to laugh. It was too funny.

“It’s up to you. I never even gave you a dating ban. I’ve just been waiting for you to tell us about someone.” His giggles subsiding, Hyunjin realized how serious Chan was. He wanted to tell them about Jisung, how someone so tiny could contain a limitless amount of energy and delight. He wanted to gush about his favorite part of Jisung’s face—it was either his big, sparkly eyes that disappear into slits when he laughs, or his round cheeks that puff up when he eats, or his smile with that one crooked tooth that his braces didn’t fix. He was sure his friends would be ecstatic to know he found a partner. But the thing is, he wasn’t sure if Jisung looks at him the same way.

“You’ll be the first to know when that miracle happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're all doing well. Thank you for reading this work. We're getting to know more characters now! I'm curious, what's your favorite breakfast food?


	6. Scratching at the surface never digging any deeper.

Hyunjin went back to his old routine—the one he had before he met Jisung—which was dancing until he got really exhausted and sore, going to bed at the ass crack of dawn, and waking up just a few hours shy of sunset. If he were to be honest, he missed the boy already. Sure, they don’t usually get to meet up until the evening, but Jisung was always available for his random questions or ridiculous ideas at any given time. Maybe he’d just gotten used to the comforting idea of Jisung being twelve floors below him, ready to be pulled out of his unit for another one of Hyunjin’s invitations. But there was no use sulking about losing his only friend in the sea of unfamiliar people; he was already a proper adult. Either he suck it up or find someone else to hang out with.

Hyunjin wondered if Changbin’s offer of friendship still stood. Pulling out his phone, he searched for the man’s profile on social media and sent him a friend request. Not even a few minutes later, a notification lit up Hyunjin’s phone screen: an accepted friend request and two new messages from his new Facebook friend Seo Changbin.

**Changbin:**

**i almost deleted your req lmao**

**if u hadn’t shown me ur dog i wouldn’t hv known it was u**

**Hyunjin:**

**lol. didn’t think abt that part sry**

**but i’m glad u recognized my baby**

**Changbin:**

**also, yang hyunjin???**

**Hyunjin:**

**yep, hwang is my mom’s last name.**

**used it as a stage name bc it had a nicer ring to it :D**

**Changbin:**

**…right**

**wyd rn, wd u like to come up here for some snacks?**

**i was trying out this new recipe and i kinda made a lot :/**

**Hyunjin:**

**:o u don’t mind???? i’m p lonely…**

**and starving**

**Changbin:**

**perfect! u still remember where i live?**

**Hyunjin:**

**yessir. omw!**

* * *

“Hyung. What exactly are you trying to do?” Hyunjin warily eyes the pots and pans piling up in the sink as Changbin clears the kitchen counter. The man wipes his hands on his apron and faces Hyunjin, “I told you, I was trying out a new recipe.”

“With this much cookware,” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for either a confirmation or an explanation.

“Okay, so I made a few mistakes…” Changbin paused as Hyunjin’s brow shot up higher, “But I swear, this last one’s perfect already!” he added quickly.

“Any particular occasion you’re making this for?”

“It’s my girlfriend—fiancée—and I’s thirtieth month together. I was planning to make something special at her place since she’s always tired from work and I didn’t want to make her go through the hassle of moving from one place to another.”

“Wow.” Hyunjin twirls a forkful of the pasta Changbin had just taken off the stove and takes a bite. “Holy shit, hyung. This is good!” he says, eyes wide. The compliment sent Changbin in a cleaning frenzy, a wide smile plastered on his face the whole time. Hyunjin emptied his plate in a few minutes and set out to help wash the pots and pans that contained the remnants of Changbin’s many failed attempts.

“So,” Hyunjin started, “you’re engaged?”

“Yeah, have been for the past five months.”

“That is so cool!” Hyunjin cooed. “Tell me everything! I mean if you don’t mind.”

“It’s a really long story,” Changbin chuckled.

“I’m here for it. I still have,” Hyunjin craned his neck to check the clock for the time, “about four hours before I meet up with Jisung for dinner.”

“Oh, yeah! Tell him to come up here later. I’ll make more food,” Changbin offered.

“Uh,” Hyunjin hesitated, “I’m not sure I fully trust you not to poison Jisung.”

“Fuck off, the trial-and-error method is still an active part of my growth,” Changbin retorted. Hyunjin looked at him from head to toe and stifled a giggle. “My growth as a person!” Changbin glared. Hyunjin couldn’t stop himself from snorting, nor could he prevent the laughter that followed. Changbin feigned annoyance yet laughed with Hyunjin after a while, shaking his head softly. “So, should I tell the story or not?”

“Please do!”

It took thirty minutes for the men to finish up their chore, and an hour and a half for Changbin to tell Hyunjin everything about his fiancée Yuna. “A flight attendant and a businessman. Who knew?” Hyunjin mused.

“I got so lucky, didn’t I?” Changbin gushed. Hyunjin thought that Yuna was luckier, knowing how sincere and charming the man across him was, but he still nodded in agreement. “I get why you want to celebrate at home now. Her job sounds exhausting.”

“It is! But she never makes me feel like I’m a burden to her whenever I visit after her shifts, even the international ones.”

Hyunjin mouths a small “Wow.”

Changbin chuckles, eyes sparkling. “I know. She’s a keeper. Anyway, what time’s Jisung coming?”

“It’s already a quarter to four, so he’s out in fifteen minutes. It’ll take him about half an hour to get here, and then another hour and a half for him to rest and get ready for dinner so… around six-ish?” Hyunjin listed off Jisung’s schedule with his fingers. This earned another head shake from Changbin, who muttered, “And you say you’re not together.”

“What’d you say, hyung?”

“Nothing,” Changbin said, as he flashed Hyunjin a wide smile.

“That looks so threatening so I’m dropping the subject,” Hyunjin replied, which made Changbin smile wider.

* * *

Jisung’s first week of work went better than expected, the classes were fun and the students were all participative, asking a lot of questions and generally expressing their interest in the subject. However, by Friday he was already exhausted from the amount of people he had to interact with. He practically had to drag himself to the bus stop and up his apartment. He rushed to take a shower and as soon as he was done, he planted his face on his pillow and fell asleep immediately. Jisung had only closed his eyes for what seemed like a few minutes when a shrill ring disrupted his slumber. The screen of his phone offered but a tiny bit of illumination in his otherwise dim room. He blindly tapped on his device to answer the call. “Hello?” he mumbles as shoved his phone in the space between his ear and shoulder.

“Dinnertime, Ji!” comes a sweet voice from the other line.

“What are you so excited for?” Jisung grumbled.

“I get to see you after almost a week. That’s enough reason for me to be eager for dinner. Ooh, that rhymes!” Hyunjin let out a high-pitched giggle.

“Ugh. I can’t keep up with your energy today, Jinnie,” Jisung complained while he rolled off his bed and stretched. “I’ll be down in ten,” he sighed, but a faint smile had made its way to his heart-shaped lips. A text with the instructions to Changbin’s place was immediately sent to Jisung the moment he ended the call. “As if I don’t know where he lives,” he scoffed. Of course he had forgotten already, but he won’t be admitting that to either Hyunjin or Changbin anytime soon.

Jisung arrived at Changbin’s floor at half-past six and finds the man setting up the table. “Uh, hi… hyung,” he greeted. “Hey, Jisung! Glad you could make it,” Changbin said, giving him a toothy grin.

“Is that Jisung already?” asked a voice from somewhere inside the unit. Jisung heard footsteps and Hyunjin stepped out into the living room. He rushed to wrap his arms around Jisung, catching the boy off-guard. Hyunjin smelled faintly of smoke and spices. “Um, I missed you, too?” Jisung patted Hyunjin’s back softly as the other boy squeezed tighter. “Good,” came a muffled reply. Jisung reluctantly let go as Hyunjin pulled away from the hug.

“Who cooked?” Jisung asked.

“I did!” Hyunjin clapped his hands enthusiastically. “I don’t trust Changbin-hyung to make something edible after what I saw a while ago, so I took this opportunity to showcase my skills.”

“Hey! I told you, I was trying out a new recipe. I was bound to make mistakes!” Changbin protested.

“Whatever you say,” Hyunjin said sweetly as he led Jisung to the dining table. “Remind me never to invite you over again,” Changbin huffed from the kitchen counter. He soon sits with them at the table after he had brought over the food Hyunjin prepared. “Plates,” he commands, and the two boys set their dishes in front of him.

“Sorry, hyung. You can’t get rid of us anymore,” Hyunjin said between a mouthful of meat.

“Sadly, he’s right,” Jisung nodded solemnly.

“Jesus, how evil was I in my past life?” Changbin wailed while the other two broke out into fits of giggles.

* * *

“Anyone up for drinks?” Hyunjin asks after they all had their fill. “Me!” Changbin and Jisung shout at the same time. “But no more bars. I can’t handle you big losers when you get drunk,” Changbin warned.

“Fine. Let’s have it here at your place then,” Jisung replies.

“Alright, what do you want to drink?” Changbin stood from the table and opened his liquor cabinet. Hyunjin follows him and whispers, “Jisung is a lightweight, nothing too hard.” Changbin looks at Jisung, waiting for a response.

Jisung shrugs, “Anything you have will do, hyung.”

Changbin closes the cabinet and shuffles to the refrigerator. He faces Hyunjin and holds up a few bottles of soju, “Will this do?”

“Perfect!”

The boys settled back into their chairs and passed a shot glass of the liquor between them. “How were classes, Ji?” Hyunjin asked after he gulped down the shot. “It was fun, honestly. I never thought I’d enjoy teaching, I mean, I’m not really fond of speaking in front of a crowd, but so far it’s been a pleasant experience,” Jisung reached for the glass that Hyunjin had just emptied. “How about you, how was your week seeing less of me?”

“Boring,” Hyunjin pouted. “But since I decided to grace Changbin-hyung’s dull life with my presence, we both kind of had something going for us today.”

Changbin rolled his eyes as he caught the glass Jisung slid across the table. “I already had something going for me today, remember. I was having a test run for the meal I’ll be cooking for my fiancée.”

“Ugh, but you still invited me over, so there’s that.”

“Wait, you’re engaged?” Jisung’s mouth hung open as he processed the new information.

“Yup!” Changbin grinned proudly. “And with the most beautiful and perfect girl ever.”

“Get this sappy shit outta here,” Hyunjin complained.

“Jealousy is a disease, bud,” Changbin replied smugly. “Get well soon.”

“Tumblr clapbacks from 2012 aren’t welcome in this conversation.”

“Are you done?” Jisung tapped his fingers on the table.

“Oops. Sorry, Ji,” Hyunjin grimaced, holding out the refilled shot glass.

“Thanks, Jinnie,” Jisung accepted the glass. “Anyway, hyung, I know you might’ve told Hyunjin about your fiancée already, but I want to hear it too.”

They listened to Changbin ramble and rave about Yuna for another hour and a half. Along the way, they drained nine bottles of soju and each one made Jisung redder than the last. “Wait, before we talk about your plans for your thirtieth month, can I use the bathroom first?” Jisung pushed his chair back, getting ready to stand. Hyunjin saw that he was wobbling and ran to the other side of the table to guide his friend. “Ji, I think that’s enough drinking for you.” Hyunjin helped Jisung to his feet and held his arm as they walked to Changbin’s bathroom. “Yell if you need anything!” Hyunjin told Jisung before he shut the door.

“I have a spare bedroom,” Changbin offered. “Are you fine with sleeping in the same room?”

“I’m not sleeping here,” Hyunjin said flatly.

“Why not?” Changbin asked, genuinely confused.

“I can still walk back to my apartment, hyung. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t think so, Hyunjin. You’re staying and that’s final.”

Hyunjin might be many things, but he wasn’t dumb enough to argue with Seo Changbin. So the next time he speaks, he asks which of the doors led to the room he and Jisung would be occupying. “The one down the hall to your right,” Changbin brightly instructs while handing him two pairs of silk pajamas, his terrifying disposition long gone. Hyunjin was only left speechless by the change in his demeanor. He fixes the bed and changes his clothes while he waits for Jisung to come out of the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Jisung could be heard calling out Hyunjin’s name from the kitchen. “I’m coming, Ji!” Hyunjin calls out.

Hyunjin leads a swaying Jisung to the guestroom and lets the boy sit on the edge of the bed. He hands Jisung the pair of pajamas and tells him he’d be outside while the other changes his clothes. Jisung only nods and Hyunjin leaves the room. He hears the rustle of fabric on the other side of the door and in a few moments, Jisung knocks twice to inform Hyunjin that he was done. Hyunjin steps back inside and finds Jisung already passed out on one side of the bed, his messy hair falling softly on his face. Hyunjin pulls out the elastic that held his hair up and runs his fingers through his locks before he gets in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for updating after a month and a half, I just had a lot on my plate recently. I hope you're all doing well. If you're still reading this, thank you. (I wanted to put so many things here, but then I forgot. So much for returning after a long hiatus.) I made a Twitter AU btw! My un's still @loveandliquor. Also, please talk to me on curiouscat :( I am a lonely old lady.
> 
> What have you been up to?


End file.
